File talk:Zoro Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png
Edit War The anime image is far better. The render is too bright and my image shows his entire outfit, just like the render. It doesn't show the sandals but the render doesn't show much either. Also in the render, his sword is on the way but his swords are behind him in my image. 19:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It needs to show the whole outfit. The render is the best until an anime image with his sandals is found. 19:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sandals =/= outfit. Also the color is not right. 19:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The outfit is all of what he's wearing, including footwear. The color is the same. This is NOT an infobox images, and is used to show an outfit. It is better represented by a full outfit image. 19:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It does show his full outfit. The render doesn't show much of his sandals either. And no, the color is not right. It's too bright. 19:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It's missing his legs and sandals completely. The render shows them pretty completely actually. Once again, this is an outfit image, and it has to show the whole outfit to be the best image. 19:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The part of his body that my image doesn't show has not clothes. Also you ignore the fact that the colors are wrong. 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The images have different brightness, but that's not much of a problem. I would support the anime image over the render, because I think it does look better. But Galaxy has a point: It's missing his sandals. We could use the anime image if Zoro always wore sandals. Sadly, that's not the case. 01:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The render is too bright and it doesn't show much of his sandals. 09:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But the anime image does show the fact that he is wearing sandals, which is the really important part. It's not the detail of the sandals that's important, it's just showing that they're there. 13:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But the render has wrong colors. If you can get a render with the actual colors of his outfit, there's no reason to use the anime image. But the colors are far more important than whether or not he's wearing sandals. 14:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The mild difference in coloration does not matter. We have plenty of images from the same episodes/movies with varying brightness. It doesn't really change anything about how the outfit looks. But the fact that Zoro is wearing sandals, which is the most abnormal thing about the outfit, must be shown. 15:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, the render shows that he wears sandals. That's its only advantage. Now the advantages of the anime image: * The quality of the anime image is high while the render is LQ * It comes from the actual series. * It's way more detailed * The render is way smaller. * The render's colors are incorrect. And that doesn't happen because of difference in lighting but it's because the render is bad. 16:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Disadvantage for the anime image: It's missing an element of the outfit. That's enough of a disadvantage not to use it. 18:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Let's count. Advantages=5, disadvantages=1. We use the anime image. 18:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The quantity of advantages doesn't matter. What matters is what the advantages are. Your anime image is missing part of the outfit. The image is supposed to show the outfit. 33% of what you're supposed to be showing is missing. 18:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, a pair of sandals is not 33% of the outfit. 18:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) There are 3 parts to this outfit.. The shirt, the pants, and the sandals. Therefore, yes, it's 33.3% of the image's purpose. 18:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The sandals are not as important as the res of the outfit. 18:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Any element of the outfit is important to the outfit. 18:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Not AS important? Sure. But they're important nonetheless. Zoro never wears sandals otherwise, so we need to see them. 18:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah they are part of the outfit and only the render shows them, But. The render is LQ, has incorrect colors, is not detailed, is super small, doesn't come from the actual series and has no background. 18:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Just realized they're flip flops. The render's colors are the same. It's more detailed, especially on Zoro's face. It came from Toei's website. No background isn't a bad thing. 18:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) No Gal, it's not more detailed, the colors are not the same, it's very small, LQ and not having a background is bad. 18:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the background being missing can be a good thing because we're only looking for the outfit and nothing else. Staw, those reasons aren't bad compared to the missing flip-flops. There's a difference between "color" and "contrast". It's resized in the gallery anyways, so both images are pretty much the same size. Even if they weren't, the size difference isn't that much. 19:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The render is still LQ. 19:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) i think the anime image is the better one. the different colouration of the render is worse then the fact that the sandals arent really visible in the anime pic, which isnt really important anyway-- 20:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's important Canuck. The image must show the full outfit. 20:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) the render is LQ and too small. It's also not detailed and the colors differ. 20:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Quality and size are irrelevant compared to the accuracy of the outfit. Sandals are a unique part of the outfit. If Zoro always wore sandals, yeah we could use the anime image. But this is a case where he is, so give him the sandals. 20:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Not when the render causes so many problems. 23:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The anime image causes more problems actually, due to not showing what the image is meant for. 23:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Whatever, use the render. 13:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC)